mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabio Holanda
| image = holanda.jpg | imagesize = 200px | alt = | caption = | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = Natal, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, wrestling, Kickboxing | rank = | stance = | fightingoutof= Montreal, Quebec | team = Brazilian Top Team (Canada) | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 6 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Fabio Holanda (born September 9, 1978) is a Brazilian mixed martial artist who practices out of Montréal, Québec, Canada. He currently fights in TKO and MFC as a lightweight and is a contender for the title in the former organization. Born in Natal, Brazil, Fabio is a black belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. He received his black belt from Brazilian Top Team (BTT) in Brazil and heads Brazilian Top Team Canada in Montréal, Québec. He also trains in Muay Thai, boxing and wrestling at Gelinas Academy of Mixed Martial Arts (Gamma), which is headed by Philip Gelinas, an original Dog Brother and 9th degree Kajukenbo black belt. Holanda has trained and cornered some of Canada's most prominent mixed martial artists, including Georges St. Pierre, Patrick Côté, David Loiseau and Ivan Menjivar. Most recently he helped Georges St. Pierre and Patrick Côté prepare for their victories at UFC 74. He has also trained with other UFC veterans like Rashad Evans, Keith Jardine and Nate Marquardt. Mixed martial arts career Holanda's MMA career had a rough start with three consecutive losses as a welterweight to opponents who were then or would go on to be fighters in the UFC. As a lightweight he has fared better, with five victories and two losses. His first win came via a kimura submission over Kultar Gill. He followed this with another submission win, over Gill's teammate Blake Fredrickson.Fabio Holanda Official Page, NewsHolanda lost his next bout with UFC veteran Rich Clementi by TKO, in a match where the stoppage and quick stand-ups by the referee were controversial. He pushed on to defeat UFC veteran Alvin Robinson via TKO. Then, after submitting Mike Bell with an armbar, Holanda fought Sam Stout for the TKO lightweight championship belt.TKO Major League MMA Although Holanda controlled the first rounds with take-downs, dominant positioning and submission attempts, he did not answer the bell for the third and Stout retained his title.Ultime Fanatic In his next match, Holanda outstruck Shaun Krysa, earning a victory by TKO. Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" colspan=8| 6 Wins (4 submissions, 2 TKO), 5 Losses as of September 19, 2009Professional MMA record. Sherdog.com. |- | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |12/12/2009 | Loss |6-6 | Sean Pierson |KO |Wreck MMA: Fights for the Troops |1, 1:41 |- |19/09/2009 | Win |6-5 | Rowan Cunningham |TKO |Ringside MMA: Battle for the Belt |1, 4:14 |- |23/06/2007 | Win |5-5 | Shaun Krysa |Submission (Strikes) |MFC 12: High Stakes |2, 1:48 |- |09/02/2007 | Loss |4-5 | Sam Stout |TKO (Corner Stoppage) |TKO 28: Inevitable |2 5:00 |TKO Lightweight Championship |- |09/08/2006 | Win |4-4 | Mike Bell |Submission (Armbar) |MFC 10: Unfinished Business |1 2:39 |- |05/05/2006 | Win |3-4 | Alvin Robinson |TKO (Punches) |TKO 25: Confrontation |2 4:30 |- |01/28/2006 | Loss |2-4 | Rich Clementi |TKO (Strikes) |TKO 24: Eruption |3 4:20 |- |01/28/2005 | Win |2-3 | Blake Fredrickson |Submission (Armbar) |TKO 21: Collision |1 2:27 |- |09/25/2004 | Win |1-3 | Kultar Gill |Submission (Kimura) |TKO 17: Revenge |1 3:00 |- |05/14/2004 | Loss |0-3 | Drew Fickett |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |World Freestyle Fighting 6 |2 0:37 |- |04/30/2004 | Loss |0-2 | Jay Hieron |Decision |MMA Eruption |NA |- |11/28/2002 | Loss |0-1 | Thiago Alves |Decision (Unanimous) |Bitetti Combat Nordeste 1 |3 Brazilian Jiu Jitsu competitions Holanda has also enjoyed success in BJJ and submission wrestling competitions. He has achieved victories over notable grapplers and UFC veterans such as Jeff Joslin and Kenny Florian. Some of his achievements include Fábio Holanda * 2004 NAGA Champion (New Jersey) * 2004 Brawl at the Old City Champion (Quebec City) * 2002 World Championship 3rd place * 1999 Pan American Championship 3rd place * 1998 Brazilian Championships 3rd place * 1998 Brazilian Championships Open Class 1st place * Brazilian Northeast Championship, 1995, 1997, 1998, 2000 and 2001. * RN State Championships, Champion 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 2000 and 2001. References External links *Fabio Holanda official page *On The Mat Interview *Professional MMA record from Sherdog.com Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian mixed martial artists Category:Canadian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian Canadians pt:Fabio Holanda